Rose le Bête's Story
Water ran through Rose's long beautiful orange hair. It was raining outside, the same place where Rose stood. She had an umbrella with her but she closed it after a few seconds she got outside. Her clothes were soaked and wet but she didn't care. She was out in the castle's garden standing, doing absolutely nothing, enjoying her last time out in the garden before enrolling at Ever After High tomorrow morning. Just as her mind was drifting off staring at a rose bush from a distance, she snapped out from hearing one of the castle's servants say, "It's time to get inside, princess. I will get a hot chocolate prepared for you as you rise off; the king's orders." Rose nodded, still staring at the rose bush. Rose turned around to the servant and got inside the castle. After she got rise off, she sat by the fire with her hot chocolate. Her father got in the room and sat on the couch across her. "Rose, you know you can't stay here forever." He began, "You have to get out there and show yourself. You're a princess and people love you. I just don't understand why you hate the outdoors so much." Rose rubbed her forehead, "It's not that I hate the outdoors; it's just that I don't like how people treats me, like a princess. You know that. The bows, the respect, I'm not always royal; and you know that, too." Rose's father said, "Well you must grow out of that dislike. You also need to continue packing. You will be leaving early tomorrow morning, a carriage will be waiting for you outside the castle." Rose stood up holding the golden mug fancy drawings of red roses on it and walked out of the room nodding. The sun shone through the bedroom windows and the birds were chriping. It was early morning and Rose got up as soon as she could to find a carriage waiting for her outside. She rushed down the stairs and ate breakfast. She chose out her outfit and fixed her hair. The servants took out her luggage into the carriage before she said her goodbyes to everyone, including her parents. She got in the carriage and looked out of the window to wave farewell. The carriage finally stopped after a while, Rose looked out the window of the carriage to see a huge castle with fairy-tale teenagers walking and hanging around wearing fancy dresses, most of the teenagers stopped and turned their heads to the carriage. The carriage rider hopped off his seat and opened the door for Rose; he first lifted out her luggage and then helped the princess out. "Your luggage, princess." He handed over her luggage, "Or would you like it if I carry it for you to your room?" Rose looked down at her heels and put on a small smirk. She looked up and said, "No. No thank you." She walked off pass the rider, and spun her heels around to wave goodbye. All eyes were on Rose was entered the school. They all seemed pretty happy they had Rose enrolling at Ever After High again. Rose entered her dorm to find plain white curtains hung in front of the windows and an empty space of half of the room and an empty bed. The princess started get colder, colder, and colder, all out of the sudden, she wrapped her arms around herself and stood in place staring at the empty bed. She soon was able to look at the other half of the room to see a girl with pale skin and ice blue eyes, beautiful snowflakes were swirling gently around the girl, who was fixing her bed with a dark blue bed sheet with crystal snowflakes printed on it, the girl was humming but then stopped and spun her heel to take a look at the shivering girl. "Oh." the girl opened her mouth, "You must be Rose, my room-mate. I'm sorry if it's cold in here, I can't control the temperature of the room I'm in." Her cold blue lips moved so slowly although the words she said were at normal speed to hear. Rose walked slowly towards the empty bed and placed her luggage on the plain bed. The snowy girl walked towards Rose and pulled out her pale hand, "My name is Snowflake." Rose grabbed the girl's hand and said, "Rose." After a few seocnds Rose's hand started getting very cold and she snatched her hand and held it in her other hand. "Your whole body is cold?" Rose asked, still holding onto her cold hand. "Yes, I'm sorry. I often forget that people will get cold with me around, touching them or not, they get cold. I'm used to forgetting about my coldness because I've remained in my ice palace and village for a long time." Rose opened her mouth, she felt kind of bad for Snowflake but at time same time, she felt speechless. After a while, Rose finished up unpacking and finally became determined that she will be taking a tour all by herself around campus. She knew that people will be smiling at her and will probably go over to her and have a word with her, but she was a very curious girl so she had to go with what was possibly could happen. Whispering was heard from the students Rose passed. She was surprised that they were talking about her behind her back, she was a princess and she knew everyone liked her, but she didn't care about what they said about her. But there was just one thing she got wrong. They weren't talking about her, they weren't staring at her as if she was an outcast or as if she did something wrong that everyone disliked. But she then heard a student whisper, "Look, it's her." Rose realized that there was someone walking behind her, so she turned around slowly to see Raven Queen slumbering behind her, not too close to her, though. Rose stood and stared at her. She didn't hate Raven, she secretly respected her and didn't even try to pretend she hated her. Raven walked passed Rose and the two look at each other from the corner of their eye. Rose sopunned around and stared at Raven walking away. Suddenly, a blonde girl jumped beside Rose in a very bubbly mood. The girl held a MirrorPad in her hands and said, "Hi! I'm Blondie Lockes! Oh my fairy-godmother, I can't believe I'm this close to another princess!" Rose facepalmed her white face, "Who's the first one? Apple White?" Blondie squealed, "You bet! She is so nice! Have you both met?" Rose hesitated, she was on the same story-book page with Apple, "We had small talks, but nothing special." Rose rubbed the back of her head. Blondie nodded staring down at the screen of her MirrorPad, "Anyways! Bye!" Blondie skipped off before Rose facepalmed. When the princess lifted up her head she saw a crowd of students with their MirrorPhones running to her, Rose's dislike of flashing cameras and fans caused her to run off, but yet made the fans to chase after her. After a while of running away, Rose lost track of the students and turned around to find her herself in a lovely forest with forest animals and flowers. It was all calm and Rose thought, "This must be the Enchated Forest." She looked around and started strolling through the silence until a very loud and noisy sound shattered the peace which caused Rose to jumped and turn around to see Sparrow Hood playing his guitar. "Helloooooo, Princess!!!", he sang loudly while playing a loud tune. Rose lifted up her hands to her ears and covered them. "Sparrow Hood....Is the Enchanted Forest the ''only ''place you can play your noisy music?", Rose asked sarcasticly putting down her hands after Sparrow stopped playing his guitar. "Ouch! Now that's one hex of an attitude if you ask me!" Rose started to get a headache. She was determined to run away when Sparrow wasn't looking to let him not follow her with his noisiness. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction